Baby Daddy
by Ambrose Girl
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Diana Calaway is the 24 year old daughter of WWE wrestler The Undertaker. She does not know her mother and the early part of her life was spent in foster care until she was 11 and they finally contacted Mark (The Undertaker) and let him know he had a daughter. After seeing what her father did for a living Diana fell in love with the business and quickly found what she wanted to do with her life and so when she was 18 years old she started training to become a wrestler but stopped when she was 19 after finding out she was pregnant by her boyfriend Curtis "Curt" Hussey (Fandango) sometime after she found out she was pregnant Curt became verably abusive and after Braden was born he became psychially abusive towards her as well and when Braden was four they seperated and Diana hadn't had a steady boyfriend until this past year when she reconnected with an old friend/crush Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose). Jon and Diana met as kids when Diana was in foster care because he lived by her in Ohio where her foster family lived. Curt has always given Diana a hard time about who she brings Braden around and makes her life hell even tho they are split up. Diana recently moved to Vegas to be closer to Jon when they aren't at work and Curt is having issues with that and threatens her but she keeps Jon & her father out of it out of fear.**

**"Curt..I mean it don't start"Diana said folding her arms, As usual she was at work and had Braden back with her father in Texas while she worked and Curt was giving her a hard time.**

**"Diana, Why can't I have him for a couple days? Your family is there every day! My family barely sees him!"Curt said frustrated.**

**"Curt you know that's your fault not mine..the Judge gave you him every other weekend, I am here traveling just like you all week so I barely see him as it is"Diana said and Curt shook his head.**

**"Look you little whore I'm saying this one time and one time only..You better not ever let me catch your sleeze bag boyfriend near my kid!"Curt said as he grabbed Diana by the arm and pulled her into his dressing room.**

**"Curt let go your hurting me!"Diana said trying to get him off her.**

**"You are mine, no matter what you try to pull or who you are with..you are mine and so is Braden"Curt yelled at her before slapping her hard across the face, She quickly put her hand to her cheek trying to stop the stinging.**

**"Curt, We are done and if you do not stop you will not ever see Braden!"Diana warned him and Curt chuckled shaking his head and he jumped on Diana pinning her to floor under him.**

**"Get off!"Diana yelled kicking and yelling from under him and he chuckled and started kissing her forcefully while she tried her best to fight him off.**

**"What the hell are you doing!?"Diana screamed at him and instead of an answer he simply continued and when he was done with her he threw her out of his locker room and made her a promise if she told she'd pay, Diana quickly found her locker room and showered to get his scent off her, she then sat in her locker room for the longest time crying until she heard knocking on the door and quickly wiped her eyes.**

**"W-who is it?"Diana asked in a quiet voice.**

**"Jon"Jon said from the other side of the door and Diana quickly opened it flinging herself into his arms and hugging him for dear life which left him standing there holding her with a confused look.**

**"Are you okay?"Jon asked worried as he rubbed Diana's back still not letting her go as she continued to hold onto him.**

**"I just missed you.."Diana lied as let go of him and Jon only needed to take one look at her and knew she was lying and could see she was crying.**

**"Uh-huh, Why were you crying?"Jon asked raising his eyebrows.**

**"I-I was talking to Curt and he's being an ass again about not seeing Braden enough"Diana explained and Jon nodded and sat beside Diana.**

**"It's okay..I'm here now"Jon comforted her but it didn't take long for their talk to turn into a make out session.**

**"Mmm..your hair smell's like strawberries.."Jon whispered as he kissed Diana's neck he quickly stopped when he noticed the light purple bruise which was fresh on her cheek.**

**"Jon?"Diana said looking at him and she watched his face go red.**

**"What happened to your cheek!"Jon said standing up.**

**"Oh I got that wrestling Trinity last week"Diana explained and Jon shook his head.**

**"Did that douche put his hands on you?"Jon asked balling up his fist at the thought.**

**"No! No..Not at all! Thats the last thing he'd do and you know me..I always miss moves, I did that last week with Trinity and she accidently got my cheek"Diana explained and Jon knew she was right, The match with Trinity was tough last week for Diana so he had no choice but to believe her, She was distant with him after that and barely let him near her but for reasons that confused him she would not let him leave her side that night, not even to go to the bar with the guys which she usually didn't care about.**

**"Babe, You sure you are okay?"Jon asked worried and Diana nodded her head was on his chest while they watched a movie and cuddled which Jon normally didn't go for but he could she was bothered so he just went with it, Before long Diana was asleep on Jon's chest but Jon was wide awake as he watched Diana sleep he couldn't help but wonder what Curt had did or said to her that day that had her so upset.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**- Three Weeks Later -**

**"Mommy..Do I have to go with daddy today? I wanna stay here and play with you and Daddy Jon!"Braden said looking up at Diana, She hated having to force her son to go but she knew she had no choice and of course she had made herself a doctors appointment for that day since she wasn't feeling well.**

**"You will be home in two days and Jon & I will be here ok?"Diana said and Braden nodded as he slid off the couch.**

**"Bud, Wanna go toss the football with me out front?"Jon asked and Braden nodded happily and Diana watched them dissapear out the front door, After a couple minutes Diana recieved a text from Curt saying he couldn't take Braden that weekend which was not out of the normal since Curt always complained he didn't see Braden enough but when he was supposed to have him he half the time did not show up.**

**"Damn it.."Diana mumbled as Jon and Braden walked inside.**

**"Braden, Go watch tv in your play room okay?"Diana said and Braden nodded before rushing off.**

**"Whats up?"Jon asked curious and Diana sighed and showed Jon the text from Curt.**

**"He's a douce..he couldn't have said it before?"Jon asked and Diana shook her head.**

**"I guess I'll be taking him with me to the doctors this aftermoon"Diana said frustrated.**

**"Well, I could watch him"Jon offered and Diana looked unsure.**

**"Jon..You have not ever been left alone with him before and he can be a handful"Diana said shaking her head.**

**"Babe, Theirs a first time for everything we'll be fine! We're guys!"Jon said before calling Braden into the room.**

**"Little man, You wanna hang out with me today?"Jon asked and Braden looked excited and nodded.**

**"Oh what about daddy!?"Braden asked.**

**"He isn't coming today baby"Diana said and Braden looked back at Jon.**

**"Mommy! Can I stay please!"Braden begged and Diana laughed.**

**"Jon are you sure?"Diana questioned and Jon nodded. **

**"Braden, You have to be really good okay?"Diana asked and Braden nodded excited, Diana grabbed her purse and car keys and kissed both Jon & Braden goodbye before leaving for the doctors, Colbys girlfriend and Diana's best friend Jess met her there for support.**

**"Diana, I can not believe you left Braden with Jon"Jess shaking her head as she waited with Diana in the waiting room and Diana chuckled.**

**"Me neither but it's the cutest thing they both were so excited I couldn't say no"Diana said shaking her head as she checked through her phone to the text message Jon sent her which read "Hi mommy..we love you ;)" and had a photo attached of Jon & Braden making a silly face.**

**"Thats adorable"Jess said with a laugh.**

**"Ms Calaway?"The nurse called out and Diana got up and followed her into the exam room where they gave Diana a routine check up to see what was wrong.**

**"Will I be okay to compete?"Diana asked as she sat up on the exam table, The doctor was staring hard at the clipboard infront of him.**

**"In a few months yes"The doctor said and Diana looked confused.**

**"A few months? To get over a flu?"Diana asked puzzled the doctor chuckled and shook his head.**

**"No, No..Your pregnant"The doctor announced and Diana's face dropped.**

**"I am guessing this was not planned? I will give you a moment and I'll be right back I want to make you a follow up appointment for an ultrasound and I have some guideline papers about pregnancy I can give you"The doctor said before leaving the room when Diana was done and her follow up appointment was done being made she went back into the waiting room where Jess was and did not say a word.**

**"You okay? Did they give you anything to make you feel better?"Jess asked as she and Diana left the building.**

**"No..They um could not give me anything it could hurt the baby"Diana said calmly with no emotion and Jess nodded before it registered what Diana had said.**

**"Baby!?"Jess blurted out and Diana nodded.**

**"Oh my god congrats!"Jess said hugging Diana tightly, It didn't take long for her to realize Diana was not happy.**

**"Are you okay?"Jess asked and Diana shook her head no, She texted Jon and asked if he could watch Braden for another hour so she could go to dinner with Jess and he texted her back that he would.**

**"So are you going to tell me why you aren't happy? You always told me you wanted more babies"Jess said as she and Diana sat down in the resturaunt.**

**"If I tell you this..you can not tell anyone that means my dad, the people we work with and especially not Jon"Diana said and Jess nodded.**

**"Okay..About a month ago Curt and I were fighting over Braden and out of no where he snapped and.."Diana started but stopped because she didn't know how to say it and really she didn't want to this was the first time she was even talking about that night to anyone. **

**"What happened?"Jess asked curious just as the food was brought to their table, Diana instantly got tears in her eyes.**

**"He beat me..than he raped me..I tried to fight him off but-"Diana said through tears and Jess covered her mouth in shock before rushing over and hugging Diana.**

**"Oh my god! No wonder you're not happy!"Jess said and Diana nodded.**

**"And now..I have to think if Jon finds out it may not be his baby..He's going to think I cheated with Curt and he's not going to want anything to do with me anymore"Diana said as she tried her best to wipe her tears and Jess nodded.**

**"Sweetie, You need to be honest with him tho it would be better if he finds out before the pregnancy gets too far"Jess said and Diana nodded, The rest of dinner was quiet with occasional talk about other things as Diana tried to change the subject and when Diana returned home she noticed Jon & Braden were both not around.**

**"Jon? Braden?"Diana called out and nothing, She walked into the living room and saw them both asleep on the couch, she decided to leave them sleep and covered them before going up to the room she and Jon shared and without realizing it she fell asleep and woke up hours later, When she opened her eyes she saw Jon looking at one of her pregnancy guidelines papers from the doctors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Is this for real?"Jon asked and Diana nodded her head slowly, Jon smiled from ear to ear before rushing towards Diana and picking her up and kissing her after a moment he placed her back on the bed and sat beside her.**

**"I can't even believe this.."Jon said his voice trailing off, the excitement obvious in his voice.**

**"Mommy..whats going on?"Braden asked walking into the room.**

**"Hey buddy, Did we wake you?"Diana asked and Braden nodded as he climbed into the bed.**

**"Buddy! Guess what!"Jon said excitedly, Diana knew what was coming next and wanted to stop Jon but before she could he had already blurted it out.**

**"Mommy's having a baby and your going to have a new little brother or sister"Jon said and Braden looked excited.**

**"Can I name him!?"Braden asked excitedly.**

**"Where is the baby now?"Braden asked confused and Diana took a deep breath.**

**"Alright B that's enough for the questions..you need to go to bed..Daddy called earlier and said he wants to take you for a bit in the morning"Diana said picking Braden up.**

**"Say goodnight to Jon"Diana said and Braden waved to Jon as Diana took him back to his room, Jon sat puzzeled they just found out she was pregnant so why wasn't Diana seeming too happy?**

**"He's asleep"Diana said as she returned to the room, Jon was laying in bed looking confused.**

**"Jon, I know your excited but you know I'm not even sure if I want to keep it"Diana said in disbelief herself at what she had been saying and Jon's face dropped.**

**"What the hell does that mean?"Jon asked sitting up.**

**"Jon, I just mean..the timing is off I have my career and-"Diana started and Jon cut her off.**

**"Oh I get it..you can have Curts baby but god for bid it if you should have mine!"Jon said frustrated and Diana sighed.**

**"Jon it is not like that! I want your baby!"Diana said and Jon looked at her confused.**

**"I don't want his baby Jon, If I could change who Bradens dad is I would!"Diana told him as she sat beside him.**

**"So whats wrong with you being pregnant now?"Jon asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"Jon, it doesn't matter..Your not going to believe me anyway"Diana said and Jon shrugged.**

**"Try me"Jon said and Diana put her hand over Jons.**

**"I don't want to lose you"Diana said and Jon kissed her forehead.**

**"You won't..tell me whats going on"Jon said and Diana took a deep breath.**

**"It is possible that this is not your baby.."Diana said and she watched Jons face drain.**

**"Excuse me?"Jon said getting up off the bed as quick as he could.**

**"Jon, It's not what you think..A few weeks back Curt was pushing me to give him Braden more when I said no he lost it and attacked me and raped me.."Diana said as tears filled her eyes remembering that night, Jon shook his head and chuckled under his breath.**

**"You are something else! Was I supposed to believe that?!"Jon shouted as he grabbed his things.**

**"Jon, Wait where are you going?!"Diana asked as she watched him pack.**

**"I'm going to stay with Colby..I can't even look at you right now!"Jon said and Diana looked stunned.**

**"Jon, I don't want to keep this baby.."Diana said honestly and Jon shook his head angry.**

**"I do not give a damn!"Jon said as he picked his packed suitcase up.**

**"We're done..you and Curt can fucking have each other!"Jon shouted before storming out and slamming the front door behind him, Diana spent that night crying and sending Jon text messages that he never replied to.**

**"Mommy, Whats wrong? Where's Jon?"Braden asked curious as he sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal the next morning.**

**"Babe, He just..he went away for a bit"Diana said trying to reassure herself and her son.**

**"Oh.."Braden said as he stared into his cereal bowl, He's was only four years old but even he knew something was up.**

**"Where's my big boy?"Curt asked before knocking on the screen door.**

**"Daddy!"Braden shouted as he bolted for the front door and jumped into Curt's arms.**

**"Hey bud!"Curt said as he held onto Braden and Diana gave him Bradens bag.**

**"Guess what daddy!"Braden said and Diana held her breath praying that Braden wasn't going to mention her pregnancy.**

**"What?"Curt asked looking at Braden.**

**"Mommy and daddy Jon are fighting and he left!"Braden said as if he were hopeful that Curt could bring Jon back and Curt chuckled.**

**"Really? Bud why don't you say bye to mommy and go get yourself in the car..I gotta talk to mommy ok?"Curt asked and Braden nodded. **

**"Bye bye mommy!"Braden said kissing Diana's cheek as she quickly lifted him and put him down before he bolted out the door and down the drive way.**

**"Daddy Jon?"Curt asked folding his arms.**

**"Look Curt, I think it's cute that your playing father of the year today and all but I never told him to call Jon that"Diana said and Curt nodded.**

**"So why you fighting with Jonny boy?"Curt asked curious.**

**"The last time I checked thats not any of your business"Diana replied and Curt shook his head.**

**"Wrong, When my son is around it is my business"Curt corrected her and Diana sighed frustrated.**

**"Just go!"Diana yelled and Curt stepped closer to her but then quickly backed away and Diana looked confused but realized why he backed away when she heard the front door.**

**"Isn't this the cute picture"Jon said his voice full of sarcasm.**

**"Jon, Your back?"Diana said and Jon shook his head.**

**"Just for some of my stuff.."Jon said before walking upstairs.**

**"The only reason I am leaving is because I know he'll hear you scream.."Curt whispered in Diana's ear before leaving.**


End file.
